New Life
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Life was normal until Erza comes to a new one on her way home.
1. Chapter 1

Erza Scarlet was in her class. She was in high school and was in her third year. Well in a way her junior year of high school was over since she had just finished her exams to pass to the next grade. She was so proud of herself and couldn't wait to inform her grandfather.

All her life Erza was raised by her grandfather Rob, who has raised her since she could remember. Erza never really knew what happened to her real parents; well actually her grandfather told her that her father was killed by a someone who was in a gang. As for her mother, she didn't know anything.

Life had been amazing and Erza wondered what she should plan for her future and for her senior year of high school.

As she was getting ready to leave the school she received a text message from her grandfather.

 **Going to be late for dinner, I have a few errands to take care of.**

 _Alright. I'll see you when you get home_.

Erza got into her car and drove away. She went home and changed out of her school uniform into more casual clothing. After changing she went into the kitchen and smiled.

"Let's see, tonight was the last day of school maybe Grandpa and I can have a special dinner."

She looked in the fridge then closed it.

After doing that she went upstairs to her room and got on her laptop and saw that she had a message from one of her friends from school.

"I'll just go to the store."

With that she left the house and walked to the food market.

After shopping for food Erza went back home. When she got there she saw that her grandfather's cell phone was on the counter and was confused.

"Grandfather? Are you home?"

No answer.

Erza went to the phone and picked it up. Her eyes widen when she saw that there was an unfinished text that was for her.

 **Stay away from the house**

Erza was confused then she got out her phone and dialed for her grandfather's other number.

After a couple of rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Jura, is my grandfather with you?"

"No. He went to get a few errands done. Is something wrong?"

"His phone is here but I don't know where he is."

"Alright Erza. Stay where you are. Lock all the doors and I will come get you."

"Yes sir, thank you."

With that the call was over and Erza locked all the doors and went to her grandfather's room. It was empty then she went to her room and the moment she got to her room she got a text from an unknown number.

 **Hello there**

 _Who is this?_

 **Are you still looking for you 'grandfather'?**

 _Who are you? Where is my grandfather?_

 **He's in the basement but he's not doing anything**

Erza rushed to the basement door but got another message from the stranger.

 **I would advise you not to go in there**

 _Why not?_

 **How strong is your stomach?**

Erza's eyes widen but she ignored the warning and went down to the basement. When she got down there her eyes were wide in horror when she saw the battered and bleeding body of her grandfather.

"No…."

She ran to him but saw that he was dead. One of his arms were badly bruised that blood was still streaming out.

"Grandfather! Please, wake up!"

She shook him but nothing happened. She then got another text.

 **For your safety come out of the basement**

 _Who are you?_

Erza had tears streaming down her cheeks then she left out of the basement.

When she got to the living room she saw that she got another message.

 **Good girl now continue to be one for just a little longer. I really would be displeased to hurt you.**

 _What do you want from me?_

 **I just want you**

Erza wiped her tears away but saw that she got another text.

 **Don't cry my dear**

 _Where are you right now?_

 **Inside the house**

Erza shot up to her feet and was looking around.

 _How did you get in? I locked all the doors_

 **I know you did. I watched you from the closet in one of the rooms.**

 _Where are you right now?_

 **Look up**

Erza looked up at a wall that had a mirror and she froze where she stood when she saw a tall woman that shared the same features as her standing at the bottom of the stairs, just a few feet away behind Erza.

Erza turned around and the intruding woman smiled at her.

"No need to be frightened, my dear."

Erza took a step back but pulled out a handgun that her grandfather got her for her birthday.

"Who are you? I will shoot."

The woman just smiled in amusement.

"Go ahead."

Erza pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

"What? But I reloaded it."

She looked at the woman who dropped all the bullets onto the floor. Erza couldn't believe it as she took a step back.

"What are you planning?"

"My plan was just to get you and get out of here."

Just then a tall man wearing a black suit came into the living room.

"Milady, the police have been called."

The woman frowned then went to Erza grabbing her by the arm. Erza tried to pull away but the grip from the woman was too strong.

"No! Let go!"

The woman stopped and pulled Erza close to her. Not in a hugging way but she put Erza into a head lock to knock her out. After Erza passed out the woman carried her to the care she came in.

"Jacob."

"Yes?"

"I want you to get rid of any traces."

He nodded and went back into the house.

The woman drove away and as she drove through the streets that were far from the town she glanced at the sleeping Erza then smiled as she brought a hand to Erza's cheek.

"Finally, I have you with me again."

After a few hours of driving she arrived at her place that she was going to stay for the night. She carried Erza into the house and took her to one of the bed rooms. After doing so the woman stroked Erza's cheek then kissed her forehead.

"Good night, my dear Erza."

With that the woman left out of the room.

 **AN: Hello! Thank you for reading! I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two days have passed since school let out for the summer and Erza was still feeling uneasy about what was going to happen.

"I'll just go to the store."

With that she left the house and walked to the food market.

 **At the house**

Rob had put his phone down then went to his room.

'The purge is going to start either today or tomorrow. I already taught Erza how to use a gun but at the same time she doesn't have what it takes to take a life from someone.'

He then stopped in his tracks when he heard something. He got his metal pipe and went to check where the sound came from. When he got downstairs he saw Eileen sitting on the couch with her legs crossed.

"Hey there, old man."

Rob blinked.

"Who are you?"

Eileen smiled at him.

"The Scarlet Despair."

"…"

"Tell me where the girl is."

"Not a chance."

Eileen stood up.

Suit yourself."

With that she left out of the house and Rob went back upstairs.

"I wonder how she got inside?"

He went to the basement after that.

 **Outside**

In the car Eileen and Heine were riding again.

"Lady Eileen? Does that car look familiar?"

Eileen looked and saw a car passing them. Eileen saw the licensed plate and her eyes narrowed.

'Don't turn left.'

The car turned left and Eileen looked at Heine.

"We need to go back but go around the house."

"Yes ma'am."

 **With Erza**

After shopping for food Erza went back home. When she got there she saw that her grandfather's cell phone was on the counter and was confused.

"Grandfather? Are you home?"

No answer.

Erza went to the phone and picked it up. Her eyes widen when she saw that there was an unfinished text that was for her.

Stay away from the house

Erza was confused then she got out her phone and dialed for her grandfather's other number.

After a couple of rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Jura, is my grandfather with you?"

"No. He went to get a few errands done. Is something wrong?"

"His phone is here but I don't know where he is."

"Alright Erza. Stay where you are. Lock all the doors and I will come get you."

"Yes sir, thank you."

With that the call was over and Erza locked all the doors and went to her grandfather's room. It was empty then she went to her room and the moment she got to her room she got a text from an unknown number.

 **Hello there**

 _Who is this?_

 **Are you still looking for you 'grandfather'?**

 _Who are you? Where is my grandfather?_

 **He's in the basement but he's not doing anything**

Erza rushed to the basement door but got another message from the stranger.

 **I would advise you not to go in there**

 _Why not?_

 **How strong is your stomach?**

Erza's eyes widen but she ignored the warning and went down to the basement. When she got down there her eyes were wide in horror when she saw the battered and bleeding body of her grandfather.

"No…."

She ran to him but saw that he was dead. One of his arms were badly bruised that blood was still streaming out.

"Grandfather! Please, wake up!"

She shook him but nothing happened. She then got another text.

 **For your safety come out of the basement**

 _Who are you?_

Erza had tears streaming down her cheeks then she left out of the basement.

When she got to the living room she saw that she got another message.

 **Good girl now continue to be one for just a little longer. I really would be displeased to hurt you.**

 _What do you want from me?_

 **I just want you**

Erza wiped her tears away but saw that she got another text.

 **Don't cry my dear**

 _Where are you right now?_

 **Inside the house**

Erza shot up to her feet and was looking around.

 _How did you get in? I locked all the doors_

 **I know you did. I watched you from the closet in one of the rooms.**

 _Where are you right now?_

 **Look up**

Erza looked up at a wall that had a mirror and she froze where she stood when she saw a tall woman that shared the same features as her standing at the bottom of the stairs, just a few feet away behind Erza.

Erza turned around and the intruding woman smiled at her.

"No need to be frightened, my dear."

Erza took a step back but pulled out a handgun that her grandfather got her for her birthday.

"Who are you? I will shoot."

The woman just smiled in amusement.

"Go ahead."

Erza pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

"What? But I reloaded it."

She looked at the woman who dropped all the bullets onto the floor. Erza couldn't believe it as she took a step back.

"What are you planning?"

"My plan was just to get you and get out of here."

Just then a tall man wearing a black suit came into the living room.

"Milady, the police have been called."

The woman frowned then went to Erza grabbing her by the arm. Erza tried to pull away but the grip from the woman was too strong.

"No! Let go!"

The woman stopped and pulled Erza close to her. Not in a hugging way but she put Erza into a head lock to knock her out. After Erza passed out the woman carried her to the care she came in.

"Heine."

"Yes?"

"I want you to get rid of any traces."

Heine nodded and went back into the house.

The woman drove away and as she drove through the streets that were far from the town she glanced at the sleeping Erza then smiled as she brought a hand to Erza's cheek.

"Finally, I have you with me again."

After a few hours of driving she arrived at her place that she was going to stay for the night. She carried Erza into the house and took her to one of the bed rooms. After doing so the woman stroked Erza's cheek then kissed her forehead.

"Good night, my dear Erza."

With that the woman left out of the room.

 **AN: Hello! Thank you for reading! I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Irene woke up early then left to check on Erza. To her pleasure Erza was still asleep then Irene left to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Not long after that Erza woke up and looked around the room she was in.

"Where am I? This isn't my room."

Just then she remembered everything that had happened the night before, of coming home and finding her grandfather dead in the basement. Erza began to tremble as she realized that she had been kidnapped by a woman that had broken into her home.

"I'm scared."

"There's no need to be afraid."

Erza's head shot up and she looked at the doorway to see the same woman that kidnapped her. She backed away but the woman smiled.

"There's no need to be afraid, Erza. I'm not going to harm you."

"I don't believe you. You killed my grandfather."

Irene just looked at her.

"That wasn't me. Someone else from another group killed him and I did try to stop you from going into the basement."

Erza lowered her head. The woman was right, she did try to stop her but she wanted to know what happened to her grandfather. Erza looked at the woman.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

Irene sat in a chair.

"The person who was in the group was searching for new blood of this city. Just like them I get a list of all the names and addresses of everyone that moves to this city within the peace time before those killing sprees start."

Erza looked away.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No. I want you to live with me from now on. You will be safe from the killings."

Irene stood up and Erza looked at her.

"You're not my prisoner or anything but all I ask is that you listen to me and trust me. Is that fair enough for you, Erza?"

Erza lowered her head.

"I guess."

Irene nodded then handed the plate of food to Erza.

"Here, eat it while it's still hot. Here are some spare clothes for you, they should fit."

Irene turned to leave but then stopped when Erza spoke.

"Who are you?"

Irene smiled.

"Just call me Irene."

With that she left out of the room.

When Irene got downstairs she went to the living room only to see Heine and Juliet looking at the laptop that was opened.

"What's going on?"

Juliet looked at her.

"This month's purge it going to be worse."

"What do you mean?"

Heine frowned.

"The Emperor is going to allow the purge to go on longer but it's not saying by how much. Along with that all prisons will be opened for killers to come out."

Irene looked away.

"This is new and it will be a problem."

"We were going to take part in the purge. What about you, Lady Irene?"

Irene shook her head.

"Not this time. I will only kill if I have to."

Heine nodded then Juliet smiled.

"Are you going to have that girl with you?"

"Yes."

Irene then left out of there and went back to the room that Erza was in. When she got there she saw that Erza had changed clothes and had finished breakfast.

"Ms. Irene?"

Irene raised a brow.

"It's just Irene, Erza. You and I will be doing a couple of errands then we're heading out of this city."

"May I ask why?"

"Magnolia City is on the top of the list of all the killings that will soon take place."

Erza's eyes widen.

"You mean the purge?"

"Yes. We have less than a day to get what we need and get out of town. Right now my goal is to get you away from the purge range before it starts."

Erza was trembling then Irene went to her and placed her hands on Erza's shoulders. Irene's eyes softened when she felt Erza trembling then she lifted erza's face up.

"What's wrong?"

"You mean I would have been killed last night had I stayed home?"

"Yes."

Erza had tears forming in her eyes.

"What am I going to do?"

"I told you. Listen and trust me."

Irene leaned closer and kissed Erza on the forehead then she led Erza out of the room.

When they got downstairs Juliet and Heine looked worried and Irene looked at them.

"What is it?"

Heine spoke first.

"The Purge is going to start this evening when the sun goes down."

"When will it end?"

"I don't know. All I know is that the Purge will carry on for a long time."

Irene nodded then she looked at the time.

"We have less than 8 hours to prepare for this Purge. Good luck to you both."

They both nodded and Irene grabbed Erza's wrist then led her to the car.

When they got outside Erza sat in the passenger seat and Irene was in the driver seat.

"Irene where are we going?"

Irene got the car started.

"We're going to gather all supplies and gas because I don't plan on making any side stops on our way out."

"So how long should I help gather supplies?"

Irene looked at the time.

"Try to go for an hour and a half."

Erza nodded then Irene drove the car away from the house that they were in.

When they got to a store Irene handed Erza a list and a pouch.

"Get a lot of this stuff, and whatever you need. In case you are done before I am here is the key to get back in."

Erza nodded then she went to the store. Irene on the other hand went to a different store that was across the street. It was a weapon store and when she got inside she wasn't surprised to see other people in there. She got a large case that held up to 8 hand guns and an AK 47 rifle.

She also purchased a large amount of ammo that she had to carry in another metal case.

'Hopefully I won't have to use it all but I much rather be safe than sorry. I have Erza with me now and I don't want anything to happen to her.'

When Irene was done she went back to the car and was glad to see Erza in there. She then put everything into the car then she got inside.

"Now to get the gas."

They left to the gas station and Erza was still a little nervous about what was going on. She watched as Irene filled the car completely with gas and had spare gallons put into the trunk. When she was finished with everything she looked at Erza.

"Are you ready, Erza?"

Erza nodded then Irene drove the car away.

As she was driving she would glance to the side at Erza who was still nervous about everything. She then placed a hand on Erza's hand to hold it.

"It's going to be alright, Erza. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You will be safe with me, I promise you that."

Erza nodded then a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you, Irene."

 **AN: Alright! Finally! I updated this story! Let me know what you all think and thank you for reading. I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

The start of the trip on the road was rather quiet. Erza didn't talk much and Irene didn't really like the silence so then she turned on the radio. They had already made it out of the city which took a fair amount of time because others who weren't taking part of the purge were also trying to leave the city as well.

After getting out of the city Irene and Erza listened to the news on the radio.

" _ **Hello again, everyone. As you all know tonight is the night of the Purge. The King has informed us that all those who are not taking part of the purge are allowed to fight back in case they are being hunted after. The purge will begin in 5 hours however, the King has not shared when the Purge will end. No matter how long it takes, good luck to you all."**_

Irene turned the radio off and frowned.

"How annoying."

Erza looked at her then Irene smiled at Erza.

"There's no need for you to be afraid, Erza."

She used her free hand to stroke Erza's cheek then she focused back on the road ahead of them.

"How come you're so calm about this? Aren't you scared?"

"Not one bit."

"How?"

"This isn't the first purge, Erza. Depending on which country you live in is based on how many purges happen."

"How long ago was the first purge?"

"The very first purge happened 13 years ago."

Erza's eyes widened.

"Where?"

"It started in the country called Alvarez then it expanded to Fiore. As of right now, Magnolia City is known to have the most victims."

Erza lowered her head.

"I never heard of the Purge until now. Who would create something like this?"

"People who hate having the weak around."

Erza was still shaken then Irene spoke.

"Erza?"

"Yes?"

"Be a dear and load the gun that's in the glove compartment."

Erza nodded then began to do so. As she was loading the gun Irene went on driving.

"If my grandfather hadn't been killed, would you have helped him too?"

"No."

Erza looked at her.

"Why not? You helped me?"

"You were my only concern. That man wasn't."

Erza looked away then she flinched when she felt Irene's hand on the back of her head.

"Right now I just want you to be safe, Erza. You are my only concern. I'm at least glad that you know how to handle a gun but one gun isn't going to be enough to keep you alive while this Purge is going on."

"Granted that this is my first time for a Purge event."

Irene just looked glanced at her then looked back at the road as she thought to herself.

'No it isn't.'

Irene looked at the timer to see how much time they had left.

'We won't get there until morning but I have to get Erza inside somewhere.'

She then narrowed her brow.

"Erza?"

"Yes?"

"The Purge will start in less than 4 hours so I need to give you rules to follow."

"Um sure."

"First rule, don't argue with me for anything."

"Will you give me an example?"

"You are my main concern, if there is someone calling for help don't bother asking me because my answer will be no."

"…."

"Next, if I have to step out for anything and I tell you to hide somewhere, you hide."

"Got it."

"While we're still in the road, is there anything you know about the Purge?"

"I only know of the four leading groups."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. The groups are Raven Tail, Trinity Raven, Tartaros and Spriggan. Out of the four the Spriggan group has the most members and the most kills between Alvarez and Fiore."

Irene gave a nod and focused back on the road.

She smiled when she saw that Erza stretched. It wasn't surprising to see that erza was tired. They did wake up early and were on the road for most of the day.

"Erza, go ahead and sleep. We're going to be on the road for a long time."

Erza looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Erza nodded then put the seat back so that she was laying down. Irene smiled then looked back at the road.

Not too long after that Irene looked at Erza to see that she was taking a nap.

She smiled softly and placed a hand gently on Erza's cheek. She slightly frowned when she felt something wet on Erza's cheek. Irene then saw that Erza was quietly crying in her sleep.

"Grandpa."

Irene just looked at Erza then she wiped the tears away.

"It's going to be alright, Erza."

 **Time skip**

They were still on the road and Irene frowned at the timer.

'At this rate no matter what I can think of, those who are taking part in the purge will be going crazy. My only choice is to keep driving.'

For the past hour they were the only ones on the road and Erza had sat up from her nap.

"Hello Irene?"

"Hey there, did you sleep well?"

Erza nodded then she looked out the window.

"I see someone."

Irene looked in her side mirror to see a car but she noticed that something was off. This car was rushing rather quickly behind them.

'Oh no.'

Erza, not aware just looked at the upcoming car.

"They must be in a hurry."

Irene looked at the timer then she quickly brought Erza's head down to her lap as gun shots were fired. Erza cringed as Irene held her down with one hand.

Irene frowned then she slammed on the gas.

Erza looked at her.

"Irene, what's happening?"

"The Purge has begun."

Irene reached over to the glove compartment then got her gun ready.

"Erza, keep your head down."

Erza nodded then Irene saw that the car had caught up to them then she shot their tires out causing them to skid and crash into a large stone.

When it was over Irene went on driving then she looked down at Erza who still had her head on her lap from how she placed her there.

"Erza, are you alright?"

Erza nodded then Irene put her gun down then used her free hand to rub Erza's back.

"It's alright. I told you that you'll be safe."

She went on driving and Erza had fallen asleep again but this time on her lap.

When they arrived to the place that Irene had ready for them she made sure that it was safe to get out of the car first then she picked Erza up and carried her inside of the house.

After doing so she went to a room and checked her scanner. She was happy that for the next few hours no one will be in their area but she set the alarm in case something else changed. She went back to the room that Erza was sleeping in then she sat on the side of the bed and smiled at her.

"My dear Erza, you have grown into a beautiful girl indeed."

She leaned over and kissed Erza on the forehead then left out of the room.

 **AN: Alright! The Purge has begun and so far Irene is doing a good job to protect Erza. What will happen next?! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Irene got back to the living room she began to load up her guns. She saved the AK 47 rifle for the last.

As she was loading the guns Irene would check the radar from time to time to make sure no one was too close to the house.

When she was done she got up and went to check on Erza who was still sleeping.

When she got to Erza she went to the bed and frowned when she heard Erza mumble in her sleep.

"No….stop it…."

Irene just watched then she brushed some of Erza's hair from her face but then she saw a scar at Erza's neck. Irene just looked at the scar then she leaned closer and kissed the scar on Erza's neck. She turned to leave but stopped when she felt something grab her.

Irene looked behind her to see that Erza had woken up and was looking up at her.

"What is it, Erza?"

"Please…don't go…"

Irene just looked at her then she began to tuck Erza under the blanket. When she was done she climbed on top of the bed and wrapped her arms around Erza.

"It's alright, Erza. There's no need to be scared."

Erza blushed at the treatment that she was getting then she relaxed in Irene's arms.

'So warm.'

Erza closed her eyes and went right back to sleep. Irene on the other hand just looked at her then went to sleep as well.

The next morning Irene woke up and looked to see that Erza was still sleeping.

Irene smiled then left out of the room to the living room where her laptop was. She saw that there wasn't anyone on the radar then she went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. When she was done she turned her head to see that Erza had woken up and came down stairs.

"Irene, good morning."

"Good morning, Erza. Did you sleep better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Irene nodded then Erza went to her to turn the TV volume up.

"The Purge is still going on."

Irene frowned then they listened to more of the news.

" _ **We were told that the Purge will continue until a certain amount is met from all those who are taking part in the Purge. The King has given full permission for the killings to continue. All hospitals and law enforcement will not able to step in. Good luck to you all."**_

Irene turned the TV off then looked at Erza who was looking at the ground.

"Erza…"

Erza looked at her.

"The Purge, what was the normal time limit?"

"In the past, 12 hours but it's been longer than that."

"How long will this Purge go on for?"

"Until a certain number of deaths is reached."

Erza looked away.

"Who are the main targets for the Purge?"

"The elderly, the sick and children."

Erza looked at her.

"Children too?"

Irene nodded then she led Erza to the living room to show her some information on the laptop.

She had her laptop to scan all the deaths that took place over night.

"As of right now all those who were patients in the Nursing homes and Hospitals were all killed. Those who are prisoners were let go but the law enforcement either have a choice to take part in the Purge or go home."

Erza was quiet then Irene wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"There's nothing for you to fear, Erza. As long as you follow my rules, I promise that you'll live."

Erza nodded then Irene put the laptop on a foot cushion then she brought Erza's head to her lap and began to rub her back.

"During the Purge, no one can be trusted."

Erza looked at her then Irene smiled.

"You can trust me Erza, we have made it this far together."

"You told me that you weren't the one who killed my grandfather. Who killed him?"

"I don't know the person but I saw the symbol on their car. They're from the Tartaros group."

Erza looked away then Irene rubbed her head.

"Erza?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that scar on your neck?"

"My grandfather told me that before he got custody of me, I was in a bad fire accident."

Irene just looked at her then Erza smiled.

"He told me that the only reason I was saved from that fire was because my guardian angel was with me."

Irene just looked at her then Erza sat up then Irene stood up.

"The food should be ready."

They both went back into the kitchen then began to eat. As they were eating Erza couldn't help but wonder why Irene knew so much of the Purge so she thought that she'd ask.

"Irene?"

"Yes Erza?"

"How do you know so much about the Purge?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know so much about it as if you took part in it before."

"I have but I didn't take part in the Purge for entertainment."

"Then what for?"

Irene narrowed her brow.

"There was someone I had to put down and I didn't want there to be witnesses so I waited until the next Purge and killed them."

Erza noticed how serious Irene had sounded as she was telling her that then she went back to eating. Irene had looked away then she stood up.

"When you're done let me know. I have to bring you along with me."

Erza nodded then Irene left to go to her room.

When she got to her room Irene got ready for the day.

'This is going to be a long Purge.'

Erza on the other hand went on eating.

"Her cooking is so amazing; I have to beg her to teach me her ways."

When Erza was finished she went to the room she had woken up in then she got ready for the day.

When she was done she went to look for Irene only to see her step out of the room that she was in.

"Are you ready, Erza?"

"Yes ma'am."

They both went to the garage and left the secured hose to go to the place that Irene had to be at.

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter completed! Where is this place that Irene has to be and is Erza going to be able to trust her? Thanks for reading and I will update soon!**


End file.
